


A Little Rest and Relaxation

by MaeveBran



Series: Practical Knowledge [2]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Captain America resuces the prisoners but before the debriefings in London, Peggy Carter pays Steve Rogers a visit in his tent. She finds out what it is like to be with the new and improved Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Rest and Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sequel to Practical Knowledge.

Captain Steve Rogers walked into his tent, still drying his hair from his shower, and clad in trousers and boots. Somehow, going AWOL for several days and rescuing four hundred prisoners made a person really dirty. He had been surprised to not be facing a court-martial for his efforts, but apparently being America’s Golden Boy and the fact that he did rescue four hundred members of the Allied Forces seemed to mitigate the disobeyed orders. He was reaching for his shirt when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching his tent.

“Captain, do you have a moment?” Agent Peggy Carter asked from just beyond the tent door flap.

“For you, I have several,” Steve said as he opened the tent flap- shirt forgotten in his hands.

Peggy carried a tray with dinner for two on it. She carried it into the tent and set it on the small camp table in the corner. It seemed that as the star of the show, Steve had one of the better officer tents.

“You didn’t have to bring me dinner, I could have gone to the mess like anyone else,” Steve said.

“You don’t really want to do that,” Peggy said. “You’re the talk of the camp. The words hero and medal for valor are being tossed around. The other officers are either trying to bask in the reflected glow of your heroics or are jealous and would be sniping at you. I suggest laying low until we get on the plane for London in the morning.”

“London? Tomorrow? Morning?” Steve asked puzzled.

“Yes, you and the men you saved, particularly Sergeant Barnes, need to be debriefed and plans made. The best place for that is London,” Peggy said. “Actually, that is why I’m the one delivering your dinner.”

“Oh,” Steve said crestfallen. He had hoped she was here because she wanted to be. If a secret part of him wanted a repetition of what had happened the night before his procedure, he wasn’t going to admit it to himself, much less her.

“At least that is what everyone thinks,” Peggy winked at him. “Colonel Philips suggested that I bring you dinner and tell you about the trip all at once.”

“I see two plates there,” Steve said.

“When I mentioned to Cook that I was going to be briefing you over dinner, he insisted I get my own dinner too,” she explained.

“Then maybe we should eat before it congeals,” Steve suggested.

Steve sat on the cot and let Peggy sit at the table. They ate quickly, both quiet with their own thoughts. Steve wondered how he could start something that might end up like the last time she was alone with him in his quarters. Peggy wondered if she was going to have to do all the work this time too.

Steve leaned forward to put his plate back on the tray at the same moment Peggy did the same, their lips just inches apart. Steve took a chance and leaned in the last few inches and ghosted a kiss across her lips. He thought if she was interested she would return the kiss but he had to take the chance.

He started to back away when Peggy’s arms came around his neck. She leaned forward and Steve overbalanced. They tumbled back onto the cot with Peggy landing squarely on top of him with a soft “Oof” She placed her hands on his bare chest and caressed that manly expanse that she had wanted to touch since she first saw it after the procedure.

“Peggy,” Steve started to say.

“Yes,” Peggy said as she sat up and let her hand run further down Steve.

“Never mind,” Steve said.

“Answered your question yourself, did you?” Peggy said as she continued moving her hand down below the waist band of his trousers and fondled his swelling manhood.

“No,” Steve said in a half strangled voice. “You did.”

“The answer is yes, whatever the question,” Peggy said as she lightly squeezed what she was holding.

Steve leaned up and kissed her. He moved her hand away and shucked off his britches, revealing his naked ass. Peggy took in the sight. She hadn’t found him repulsive before, but now he was like a Roman god come to life. Someone needed to commit this perfection to some sort of art work. Too bad he was the artist and not she. She would paint and sculpt that likeness for some time to come if she were.  
Embarrassed by her intense perusal, Steve asked, “Like what you see?”

“Oh yes,” Peggy said not really moving her eyes from the sight before her. She removed her jacket and started unbuttoning her blouse, but Steve batted her hands away.

“Let me do that,” Steve said as he finished unbuttoning it. He pushed it down off of her arms and took his turn looking at her, though she still wore an Army issue brassier. He’d been too nervous last time to do much, let alone much looking and this time he was determined make sure she didn’t have to do all the work. He leaned his head forward and pressed light kisses to the exposed skin just above the top of the brassier as he reached around and unfastened it as well.

“You seem to be a fast learner,” Peggy said.

“I had a good teacher,” Steve said as he maneuvered her to lay on his cot and removed her shoes. While he was busy removing her stockings, she unfastened her shirt and pushed it and her under pants down. Steve took the hint and removed those to.

He climbed back up on the cot with her, pausing to lay little kisses here and there over her legs and tummy. He kissed her mouth when he lay beside her.

“You didn’t really come to tell me about London did you?” Steve asked when he pulled back to breathe.

“No,” Peggy said as she ran her hand down his naked side and around to squeeze one firm butt cheek.

Steve rolled her from her side onto her back and covered her.

It was, as Peggy had rightly thought, much better the second time around. Partly because Steve now knew, in a practical sense, what to do and partly because he was much stronger. She moved with him and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. This elicited a gasp from him, one of pleasure not of the difficulty breathing kind. A strong Steve was as good as he looked, Peggy thought to herself as she gave herself up to the pleasure.


End file.
